Politik Tuhan
by Raiko Azawa
Summary: Sakura bertemu dengan sang utusan Tuhan. -Apa pun kepercayaannya, itu tidak masalah, selama itu membuat manusia menjadi lebih bermoral.-


Naruto memejamkan matanya. Aku... akan mati hari ini.

.

.

_Raiko Azawa present:_

Politik Tuhan

.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

"Hei, Naruto. Sekarang giliranmu!"

Naruto beranjak dari kursi malasnya, dengan satu kedipan mata lelaki yang sepertinya berumur dua puluh tahun itu telah berada di samping Kiba. Seperti biasa, Naruto akan menjalankan tugasnya sebagai utusan Tuhan hari ini. Naruto, pemuda yang sudah ribuan tahun tidak menua itu, hanya memandang Kiba dengan malas.

Ribuan tahun yang lalu, Naruto adalah seorang murid dari seorang filsuf terkenal Sakumo. Pemikiran radikal Sakumo menyebabkan pria berambut putih itu banyak terlibat masalah. Sakumo acapkali membahas teori ketuhanan, hal yang sangat tabu pada masa itu. Pada zaman itu, kaisar adalah Tuhan. Sakumo sendiri mempercayai bahwa Tuhan adalah sesuatu yang gaib, tidak eksis dalam alam yang sama dengan manusia. Sayangnya, teori Sakumo membuat kaisar murka dan ingin memenggal kepalanya.

Naruto, murid Sakumo paling setia yang menelan mentah-mentah begitu saja apa pun yang dikatakan Sakumo, membela Sakumo mati-matian, memperjuangkan hak Sakumo untuk hidup sementara gurunya sedang berada di pengasingan. Ya, Naruto memang agak bodoh, suatu keajaiban orang seperti ini bisa menjadi murid dari filsuf sekelas Sakumo. Dan karena sekali lagi, dia bodoh, dan menelan teori Sakumo begitu saja tanpa berpikir yang mana yang boleh diungkapkan ke publik atau tidak, kata-kata itu muncul begitu saja. Kepalang tanggung, karena sudah terancam dihukum mati, Naruto mengatakan kepada semua orang bahwa semua pemikiran itu berasal dari dirinya sendiri, bukan dari Sakumo. Dia membuat semua orang percaya, bahwa Sakumo tidak bersalah, bahwa Sakumo hanya mengulang apa yang Naruto katakan. Dan... disinilah dia sekarang.

"Oke, Akamaru. Mana requestnya?"

Akamaru masuk kedalam sebuah kotak yang sangat besar, mengacak-acak sesuatu yang menjadi isi dari kotak itu. Beberapa amplop berhamburan keluar dari kotak itu, yang langsung ditangkap oleh beberapa orang berbaju putih yang sedang menunggu giliran. Naruto masih sibuk mendengarkan lagu dari iPod di kantongnya, saat Akamaru menubruknya dan membuatnya jatuh telentang. Anjing besar itu berdiri di atas tubuhnya, menggigit sebuah amplop yang langsung ditandatangani Naruto begitu saja.

"Hei, kau yakin tidak ingin membacanya dulu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Tidak usah. Ribuan tahun dan permintaan mereka tidak berubah, kan? Mencari pencerahan, melihat wajahku juga sudah cerah, kok." Kata Naruto narsis. "Jangan lupa efek cahayanya, kali ini warnanya emas. Kalau dilihat, itu sangat sesuai dengan warna rambutku."

"Baiklah." Kiba mengambil sebuah remote control dari ketiadaan. "Sampai jumpa, Naruto!"

Naruto menghilang, diikuti pandangn kecewa Akamaru saat laki-laki favorit keduanya setelah Kiba lenyap dari bawah kakinya. Anjing besar itu menggosokkan kepalanya ke kaki Kiba.

"Tenang saja, dia akan segera kembali, kok."

Akamaru menggonggong pelan, merasakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

* * *

Sakura terus berdoa sambil memejamkan matanya. Tempat ini disebut juga Kuil Lingkaran, tempat dimana Uzumaki Naruto dulu sering bermeditasi. Bertahun-tahun setelah kematian Naruto, kekaisaran Hi berhasil digulingkan dan Sakumo menjadi presiden pertama di negara itu. Sakumo pun menciptakan Kuil Lingkaran, sebagai tempat pemujaan utama Uzumaki Naruto, sang utusan Tuhan yang telah menyampaikan kebenaran bagi umatnya. Selama ini, banyak sekali cerita dari berbagai masa bahwa Naruto telah mengabulkan doa dari orang-orang yang percaya padanya. Dan sekarang, Sakura disini, berdoa memejamkan matanya, mengharapkan pertolongan dari sang utusan Tuhan.

Sakura merasakan darahnya mendesir, ada perasaan yang sangat aneh mendadak timbul dihatinya. Pelan, Sakura merasakan kehangatan menerpa wajahnya. Sakura membuka matanya, dan melihat cahaya keemasan menyeruak dari awan yang mendung. Perlahan, Sakura dapat menangkap figur seorang pemuda yang turun dari langit. Pemuda itu sangat tampan, menggunakan setelan formal putih yang sangat pas di tubuhnya. Sakura tidak bisa mengatupkan bibirnya, tidak bisa menghentikan matanya yang terbelalak. Ini serius?

"Your wishes is granted."

"A-apa?" Sakura masih tidak mampu menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"Keinginanmu dikabulkan. Kau tidak mengerti bahasa asing?"

"Hah? Oh tentu saja aku mengerti." Sakura melihat pemuda di hadapannya ini dengan pandangan takjub. Bahkan setelah sinar-sinar ajaib yang menyilaukan itu hilang pun pemuda ini tetap menawan. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku? Uzumaki Naruto. Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" Naruto mengangkat alisnya. Sumpah, biasanya saat orang-orang melihatnya mereka akan langsung tercerahkan dan mendadak religius tanpa dia harus banyak berbicara. Ada apa dengan gadis ini?

"Maksudku, kau Uzumaki Naruto yang asli?"

"Tentu saja." Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Nah, jadi, anakku. Apa yang membuat hatimu gundah?"

Naruto duduk disamping Sakura, menyajikan senyuman berkesan paling dewasa yang mampu dia keluarkan. Sebenarnya Naruto tidak begitu berpengalaman mengenai hal mendengarkan-keluhan-manusia ini, tapi Naruto akan berusaha sekeren mungkin. Dia tidak mau ada gosip yang beredar mengenai utusan Tuhan yang tidak keren, kan. Rasanya, pertanyaan seperti tadi itu merupakan dialog yang sering Kakek Hiruzen katakan saat bertemu dengan para pemuka agama yang gundah. Jika Hiruzen memiliki image sebagai pelindung dalam kepercayaan mereka, maka image Naruto adalah panutan, sang pemberi inspirasi.

"Kau tidak cocok berbicara seperti itu."

"Oke." Naruto tertunduk. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau tidak mengetahui isi doaku?" Tanya Sakura galak.

"Te-tentu saja aku tahu." Naruto meraba amplop yang masih tersegel dalam saku jasnya. "Tapi tadi itu kan pertanyaan standar. Lagipula aku ini utusan Tuhan, tahu? Tidak sopan sekali."

"Kenapa kau pakai jas?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?"

"Kau... bukan Naruto yang asli, kan?" Sakura menunjuk Naruto dengan wajah curiga. "Naruto yang asli itu sangat keren. Dia adalah sumber inspirasi, mahluk yang diutus Tuhan untuk menyampaikan kebenaran. Dan yang jelas, dia memakai kimono!"

"Hei, ini kan sudah modern..."

"Apa buktinya kau Naruto asli?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya, gadis ini betul-betul merepotkan. Oke, daripada dia terus-menerus meragukan seorang utusan Tuhan dan berakhir dengan penghukuman yang mengerikan, maka lebih baik Naruto meyakinkannya sebelum hal itu terjadi. Naruto sang pemberi inspirasi tentunya akan selalu menyelamatkan umatnya, kan? Cling... dengan satu kedipan mata Naruto sudah mengganti pakaiannya menjadi setelan monsutki hitam lengkap dengan hakama dan haori. Sakura terdiam, hanya mampu memandangi Naruto yang mendadak memakai pakaian tradisional itu. Naruto tersenyum puas, pasti gadis ini sekarang sudah percaya bahwa dia adalah Naruto yang asli.

"Kau... bagaimana kau melakukannya? Apa itu trik sulap?"

"Kau masih tidak percaya juga? Sudah kubilang kan aku Naruto. Aaarrgghh..." Naruto mengacak rambutnya frustasi, lalu mengambil Galaxy Tab hitamnya dari ketiadaan. Sakura terbelalak, laki-laki ini benar-benar pandai sulap!

"Ada apa? Kau bahkan belum ada pergi satu detik." Ternyata Naruto menggunakan video call untuk menelpon seorang pria berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di wajahnya. "Ah tenang dulu, Akamaru."

Sakura mendengar gonggongan anjing dari speaker, dan matanya melebar saat melihat siapa yang ada di layar tab Naruto. Tato itu, itu kan Kiba sang penyampai doa, salah seorang malaikat dalam kepercayaan mereka. Dan anjing besar yang terus menjilati wajah Kiba itu pasti Akamaru, anjing yang menjadi legenda dalam kepercayaan mereka.

"Gadis ini siapa, sih? Dia bahkan tidak mempercayaiku."

"Kau saja yang langsung mengambil amplop dan asal tanda tangan, makanya lain kali baca dulu requestnya baru tanda tangan." Kiba menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ah, namanya Haruno Sakura. Requestnya adalah, ah kenapa kau tidak baca sendiri isi amplop di kantongmu?"

"Hei itu kan hanya mengganggu kekere..."

"Benar kan kau tidak mendengar doaku!" Sakura kembali menunjuk-nunjuk Sakura. Naruto hanya tersenyum inosen, memang Naruto tidak pernah mengetahui apa isi doa orang-orang yang menyebut namanya, sih. Lagipula biasanya mereka sudah terpana saat melihat Naruto, dan merasa mendapat semacam pencerahan hanya dengan melihatnya. Kalau begitu apa pentingnya mengetahui isi doa mereka?

"Sudah ku bilang kan, baca dulu." Kiba mengecek jadwalnya lagi. "Hei, sudah dulu, ya. Aku harus mengatur jadwal Kakek Hiruzen dulu, bye."

Layar tab mati, Naruto melempar tab hitamnya sembarangan dan sebelum benda itu menyentuh tanah, benda itu telah lenyap kedalam ketiadaan. Tak membuang waktu, dia mengambil amplop dalam kantongnya, sesaat sebelum membuka amplopnya, ada sebuah tangan yang mencoba menghentikannya. Tiba-tiba Sakura menjerit kesakitan dan terjatuh pingsan tepat didepan Naruto.

* * *

"Sebaiknya, kau tidak menyentuhku." Kata Naruto.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, jadi ini bukan mimpi? Sakura mengira bahwa pertemuannya dengan Naruto tadi hanya mimpi, tapi melihat pemuda yang duduk disebelahnya, sepertinya bukan. Naruto menghadirkan segelas teh hangat dari ketiadaan dan memberikannya pada Sakura, gadis itu meminumnya dan matanya kembali melebar, teh ini benar-benar enak!

"Bagaimana pun, aku ini mahluk gaib. Kau mungkin tidak menghormatiku sebagai utusan Tuhan, tapi aku ini tetap bukan manusia. Vibrasi tubuhku jauh berbeda denganmu, kau bahkan langsung pingsan saat ingin menyentuhku. Kalau kau sampai benar-benar melakukannya, kau bisa mati, Sakura."

"Kau itu... sebenarnya apa?"

"Sudah ku bilang kan aku Naruto? Masih belum percaya juga? Yah, aku memang tidak sekeren yang ada di cerita, sih. Aslinya aku tidak terlalu pintar." Naruto tertawa. "Aku sudah membaca requestmu. Kau ingin aku menemanimu satu malam saja, ada apa?"

"Kau... membaca? Bukan mendengar doaku?"

"Begitulah." Naruto mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari kantongnya. "Ini doamu, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk. Di kertas itu benar-benar tertulis doanya kemarin sore, dia ingin agar Uzumaki Naruto menemaninya, dan semua benar-benar terjadi. Dia disini sekarang, menemaninya malam ini. Sakura terbangun dari kagetnya, ini benar-benar serius.

"Ah, jadi kau tidak mendengarnya. Maksudku, mereka selalu berkata kalian akan mendengar doa kami, kan?"

"Kau pikir ada berapa orang di dunia ini?" Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Kalian semua berdoa disaat bersamaan, kau pikir itu tidak akan membuat pusing saja? Lebih gampang seperti ini, kan. Ditulis saja."

"Kau membaca semua doa yang dikirimkan padamu?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Naruto membuang wajahnya, terlalu malu untuk mengakui bahwa dia bahkan tidak pernah mengetahui apa saja yang diinginkan orang-orang darinya. "Mengenai itu, itu urusan Kiba."

"Sang penyampai doa?" Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Begitulah. Dia yang menyortir semua surat itu, ah tidak begitu juga, sih. Sebenarnya dia lebih mirip petugas undian." Naruto tertawa, Sakura mengerutkan dahinya tidak mengerti. "Jadi begini, kau harus mengerti proses terkabulnya sebuah doa."

"Bagaimana?"

"Ada sebuah kotak surat yang sangat besar, setiap doa yang dibuat otomatis akan terkumpul disitu. Kalau kau berdoa sepuluh kali, maka kau punya sepuluh nomor undian disana. Lalu undian dilakukan, dan doa yang berhasil menjadi pemenang akan terkabul. Karena itu terkadang ada orang yang doanya puluhan tahun yang lalu mendadak terkabul, selama doanya belum dijawab dan orang itu belum mati, undiannya masih akan ada disana."

"Kalau begitu... lebih baik tidak usah berdoa saja." Sakura menunduk, konsep ketuhanan ini ternyata benar-benar gila. Siapa sangka ternyata semuanya hanya berdasarkan undian. Lalu apa gunanya berdoa? Kesempatanmu menang hanya satu banding sekian triliyun, kan?

"Tenang saja, staff kami ada banyak kok, jumlahnya tidak terbatas." Naruto tersenyum, seakan mampu membaca pikiran Sakura. "Tapi saat mereka membantumu, mereka tidak akan terlihat. Berbeda denganku yang semacam icon. Aku membantu orang dengan menunjukkan diriku, agar kalian mempercayai eksistensi kami."

"Ya, aku percaya dengan eksistensi kalian sekarang." Sakura menatap Naruto tajam. "Tapi aku tidak menyangka semuanya sekonyol ini. Kau tahu kenapa aku ingin bertemu denganmu secara langsung? Karena aku tidak mempercayai kalian."

"Yah, kau bertemu denganku sekarang..."

"Dan kau tidak takut aku akan menyebarkan tentang sistem konyol ini?" Potong Sakura cepat. Naruto menggeleng, membuat Sakura mengerutkan dahinya sekali lagi. Andai kebenaran ini tersebar, maka ketuhanan yang dianut semua orang akan berubah, kan?

"Aku tinggal menghilangkan ingatanmu. Aku utusan Tuhan, ingat? Aku memiliki kekuasaan yang lebih besar dari Tuhan itu sendiri, setidaknya untuk kalian, para manusia."

"Lalu bagaimana dia bisa disebut Tuhan kalau kekuasaan utusannya bahkan lebih besar..."

"Bisa saja." Naruto tersenyum. "Pada kenyataannya seorang raja biasanya tidak pandai berkelahi, kan? Yang pandai itu jendralnya. Raja memang memiliki kekuasaan pada seluruh kerajaan, tetapi andai dia berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan seorang petani apa dia akan menang? Itu dipertanyakan. Yang jelas, kalau itu jendral, sudah hampir pasti menang."

"Jadi kau mau mengatakan bahwa Tuhan itu payah?"

"Tidak. Pada kenyataannya Tuhan tidak mengacu pada orang tertentu, kan? Tuhan adalah sebuah sistem, seluruh materi yang ada di dunia ini dibentuk oleh sistem Tuhan. Makanya kami para staff bisa melakukan berbagai hal, karena kami adalah penggerak dari sistem itu sendiri, kan." Sakura mengangguk-angguk, kenyataan yang baru diketahuinya itu sama sekali tidak terlalu mengejutkan. "Tapi karena perbedaan tugas, yang bisa dilakukan masing-masing staff pun berbeda, kan. Kiba bahkan tidak bisa turun ke dunia, memangnya siapa yang akan menggantikannya mengatur jadwal kami?"

"Naruto... kau bukannya manusia? Kenapa kau bisa menjadi... seperti ini?" Sakura kembali penasaran. Bukannya di berbagai kepercayaan diceritakan bahwa orang yang sudah meninggal akan ditimbang karmanya dan diputuskan selanjutnya akan masuk surga atau neraka?

"Sebenarnya ada banyak pilihan karir setelah meninggal. Kalau perbuatan burukmu banyak, kau akan masuk neraka. Tapi kalau terlalu banyak dan neraka pun tak sanggup lagi menampung, maka kau bisa mengajukan diri menjadi iblis. Daripada tidak jelas, kan? Kalau kau orang baik kau bisa memilih, mau masuk surga atau reinkarnasi. Seandainya di dunia, kau adalah icon suatu kepercayaan sepertiku maka ada pilihan karir menjadi brand ambassador, agar kami tetap eksis."

"Memangnya kenapa kalau orang-orang tidak percaya lagi pada kalian?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Naruto memandang Sakura dengan tatapan murung. "Yang jelas itu buruk. Sumber energi kami adalah kepercayaan kalian, jika kami tidak dipercaya maka kami tidak akan punya energi untuk membantu kalian. Kalau tidak dibantu, kalian mungkin akan melakukan hal-hal buruk. Setiap pikiran buruk, nafsu, dan hal-hal semacam itu memberikan energi untuk para iblis. Dan aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan dunia."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kalian tidak bersikap adil? Jawab doa semua orang dengan adil..."

"Kami berusaha, Sakura." Naruto tersenyum. "Tapi kau harus memahami suatu hal, ada keteraturan dalam setiap ketidakteraturan. Dari hal-hal random seperti undian konyol yang kami laksanakan, ada suatu pesan. Jangan pernah berhenti berdoa, jangan pernah berhenti mempercayai kami, dan yang jelas, mendapatkan sesuatu dalam percobaan pertama jelas akan membuatmu manja, Sakura."

Sakura menatap sosok pemuda dihadapannya. Memang sulit meyakini bahwa pemuda ini benar-benar Uzumaki Naruto, utusan Tuhan yang selalu diceritakan sejak ribuan tahun lalu. Pertemuan mereka pada awalnya pun sama sekali tidak meyakinkan, tidak ada keren-kerennya untuk ukuran pengalaman spiritual. Tetapi dari pembicaraannya barusan, dia terlihat... tidak meragukan.

"Ino, kau iri padanya, kan?"

Sakura terbelalak. Bagaimana mungkin Naruto mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya menjadi masalahnya? Sakura sama sekali tidak mengatakannya, kan? Alasan sesungguhnya dia meminta kehadiran Naruto adalah karena dia terlalu iri dengan hidup Ino. Berbeda dengan hidupnya yang berat, Ino selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, termasuk... orang yang tadinya adalah pacar Sakura.

"Kau harus mengerti Sakura, terkadang kau tidak perlu berdoa agar keinginanmu menjadi kenyataan. Kau hanya perlu memiliki hati yang gelap, dan para iblis akan mengabulkan keinginanmu. Mereka juga punya kemampuan yang sama seperti kami, kan? Mereka seperti saingan kami. Tetapi, setelah itu apa yang akan terjadi padamu? Karena keinginanmu terus terkabul kau hanya akan menjadi sombong dan hal-hal buruk lainnya juga akan bermunculan. Karma burukmu akan menumpuk, kau akan masuk neraka. Kalau cukup banyak mungkin kau bisa direkrut menjadi iblis, tetapi hidup dengan penuh pikiran buruk dan nafsu selamanya bukan pilihan menyenangkan, Sakura. Sedikit perasaan iri itu bahkan telah menyiksamu, kan? Yang kau cari kedamaian, Sakura. Dan cara tergampang adalah mengikhlaskan."

"Ikhlas? Tapi ini keterlaluan..."

"Ambil sisi baiknya. Dengan mengikhlaskan, kau sudah mengurangi banyak karma buruk dan menambah karma baik. Ada saatnya semua akan berbuah, Sakura. Bunga tidak akan mekar tanpa hujan, kan?"

Sakura mengangguk, semuanya menjadi jelas sekarang. Benar-benar jelas.

"Waktunya sudah hampir habis, ya?" Naruto tersenyum, memegang bahu Sakura, yang anehnya kali ini tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Sakura. Kehangatan yang mendamaikan, hanya itu yang mampu ia rasakan. "Saat terbangun nanti, jadilah orang yang lebih baik, ya. Jangan biarkan lumpur mengotori bunga terataimu, Sakura. Biarkan dia tetap bersih."

* * *

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, rasanya tubuhnya benar-benar merasa segar. Aneh, rasanya kemarin sore Sakura berniat pergi ke Kuil Lingkaran. Lalu kenapa sekarang ada di kamar? Sakura mengangkat bahunya, mungkin kemarin sore Sakura mendadak mengantuk dan tertidur sampai pagi. Sakura merasa perasaannya sangat ringan, mungkin ini akan menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Andaikan hal buruk terjadi, ikhlaskan saja. Dengan ikhlas, semua pasti akan menjadi lebih mudah. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu tersenyum, sejak kapan dia menjadi sebijak ini?

* * *

"Itu gadis yang kau maksud?" Tanya seorang anak SMA berambut putih kepada sosok berambut kuning di sampingnya. "Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mengurusnya."

"Terima kasih, Guru Sakumo." Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Sebenarnya anak itu anak baik, hanya saja kehidupannya agak berat. Lagipula dia cantik, kan?"

"Hei, sekarang namaku Kakashi." Kakashi menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Setelah kehidupannya sebagai Sakumo berakhir, dia memilih terlahir kembali pada masa dimana orang-orang kembali mempertanyakan Tuhan. Dan sejak kecil, dia sudah mampu berhubungan dengan hal-hal yang dianggap orang lain gaib. Kakashi pun berhasil mengingat masa lalunya sebagai seorang filsuf sekaligus kaisar yang namanya sekarang tercatat di buku-buku sejarah.

"Kau tetap Guru Sakumo untukku. Aku selalu mengingat kata-katamu, apa pun kepercayaannya, itu tidak masalah, selama itu membuat manusia menjadi lebih bermoral." Naruto tersenyum. "Jaga dia, ya."

Dan pemuda berambut kuning itu pun menghilang bersama angin.

.

.

AN: author ga maksud sara :)

review sangat dihargai :)


End file.
